Marooned
by shaeydyhcola
Summary: On her way to a wizarding school in Australia, Hermione encounters an unwanted disaster, being marooned on an Island by a reluctant Dumbledore... all hells will break loose.
1. I : Incidental Island

Chapter I: Incidental Island

- - - - -

Hermione sat near the stern of the ship, called the Phoenix Wing, reading Advanced Potion Making. Her head shot up when she heard Dumbledore's voice boom through the outside and probably the inside to.

"Students of Hogwarts, its most unfortunate that a rather large underwater mountain is right in our path by Lord Voldemort, and is quite unavoidable, and I would like to inform you that the ship is going down. Please do not panic, but proceed to your cabins and pack the essentials you need for your swim to the island, which is fortunately right over there," as he said this a large glowing red arrow was conjured to point to a tropical island about one mile away. Many students gasped in horror and dashed to their cabin's, while Hermione took off after them.

"Hagrid and I shall apparate back to Hogwarts to send along help, which should be along within the next two months, I am sorry you will not make it to Alunhollow School of Sorcery this year, possibly next your some of you will be able to make it there.

"So as I told you, proceed to your cabins and pack your necessary wands, and blankets, you'll need them.

"I am sorry we have to temporarily maroon you," he completed.

Hermione scowled while she was caught in a throng to people, where were Harry and Ron?

She entered her cabin with difficulty the other girls in Gryffindor sixth year, who were all in an unmistakable panic, frantically scurrying around looking for miscellaneous prized possessions that they 'couldn't' live without.

Hermione merely took her blankets, wand, and the few chocolates she had on her bedside table and scattered out of the room to the main deck of the ship where all hell frantic was whizzing through the air. Why now? She thought, that was a perfect opportunity to experience wizarding in the perspective of other countries!

Then the ship shook terribly, it had hit the underwater mountain, she slipped on the ground and slid down to the back as the ship started to sink at a twenty degree angle. Hermione groped for the nearest thing to hold onto, while still trying to manage a bulging shoulder bag.

Finally Hermione grabbed onto a wooden railing at the edge of the deck as the ship continued to sink, her hands beginning to get sweaty from her generous effort in holding on.

"Hermione!" a frenzied voice called, "Hermione!"

"Harry!" she cried back, to where he appeared, about fifty feet up, clutching onto a mast pole.

"Hermione! Hold on!" he yelled down to her.

"I can't Harry! Where's Ron?"

"He's on a life boat, never mind now!" Harry bellowed, avoiding a sliding cage, empty of animals. Unfortunately the boat tipped in Hermione's side and it began sliding towards her.

"Ow!" she yelled as it collided with her hands and face making her let go and slide down further towards the water. She put her hands out to stop the sliding and eventually caught hold of another rail. Her hands stinging she attempted to climb up towards Harry who was calling for her, and urging for her to climb on, but it was to late…

The ship sunk at another twenty degrees causing the rail Hermione was gripping to break apart, finally her rail started to splinter and cut into her hands so she was forced to let to, and she plummeted into the water screaming.

_Merlin, I'm going to die if I don't make it to the Island,_ she thought, trying, with faith, to swim, the island seemed farther away that when she was on the ship, but she swam on, hoping that she would eventually make it there.

In what seemed like hours later, Hermione made it nearer to the shore, putting all her efforts into now drowning, and not swallowing dead and disease ridden salty waters. Hermione rolled over onto her back and took in a breath of air, as she effortlessly floated, with her head just above water, as she neared shore doing a back stroke.

When her backside touched bases with the sand on the shore she got up and stumbled exhaustedly to a patch of yellow-green grass and laid down onto her back taking in gigantic breaths of air, she eventually slipped into a state of peaceful somnea…

- - - - -

In a state of comfort, yet discomfort, Hermione woke up, with the golden morning sun, which was directly over the horizon gleaming in her eyes. She quickly stamped the shut and rolled over groaning.

Slowly she got up, with her eyes trying to adjust to the sunlight.

"What…?" she mumbled to herself in surprise as she caught sight of some banana trees some twenty feet ahead of her. Then gasping at the snap of a twig, to her right, she immediate glanced over. Automatically she glared at the sight of Draco Malfoy, who was leaning on a granite rock with an eyebrow risen smirking.

"I was wondering when you would wake up. You sleep like a rock, and snore like a dragon," he asserted coldly.

"No need to make this already terrible situation worse Malfoy," she snapped.

Malfoy was silent, trying to think of a snide comeback.

"You think I hate this less that you do Granger?"

"Well, you are certainly making it worse, effortlessly!" she bellowed, "You could make this at least a little enjoyable, by trying to be at least a little pleasant! This is an enticing place, you, would make it HELL!

"How ironic that I get stranded on a tropical Island, with, none other, that Draco Malfoy, future Death Eater, rich snob, and monotonous complainer!" she continued to rant, "Would you dare to try and be nicer? NO! Would you try and be a gentleman? And not call me a mudblood for once, and offer to a kind word? NO! YOU…WOULD…NEVER…BE…NICE…TO…ANYBODY…BUT…YOU'RE…OWN…KIND! YOU ARE INCONSITERABLE, RUDE, COLD-BLOODED, COLD-HEARTED, AND AN IN_SUFFERABLE_ BOOTLICKER!" br /


	2. II : Whispers of the Colored Wind

Chapter I – Whispers of the Colored Wind

- - - - -

She took in a breath, to breath again. She was still raging, ready to breath fire on _anyone._ _Another breath in…_

Okay…

"You done Granger?" Malfoy asked suddenly and sarcastically, making Hermione's eyes narrowed intensely. _Another breath… out…_ She looked up at him directly in the eye, he stared back.

"Look," she said to him reasonably, "The others have to be around here, lets go look."

He raised an eyebrow in response, "Right, lets go."

The walk along the beach was silent and tense. It was also one of Hermione's ideas of a romantic date. Except, it wouldn't be Malfoy, they would be holding hands, and sneaking random kisses. But in their case, they were about fifteen feet apart, avoiding each others eyes, well may avoiding looking at each other altogether. Hermione _had _it admit that Malfoy was a _little _handsome.

Looking down at her shirt, she realized it was covered in grass, sand and soil, and smelled strongly of sea salts. It was still a little damp and needed a washing. _Ugh._

They walked a little further until they reached a point where the water was a perfect blue color, giant granite boulders, and sparkling white sands. This was paradise, the perfect tropical island. If only there were signs of life. Hermione gave a side look to Malfoy who was off by a tree packing his mouth with something.

"What on earth are you doing Malfoy! We have to get going!" Hermione said impatiently, as he turned around to face her.

"Don't you eat Granger? Or do you have to, _maintain a perfect body_," he said mockingly examining her torso and legs. Hermione furrowed her brows and glared at him boldly.

"Actually—"she started, but decided not to make another confrontation with Malfoy.

"Bananas," he said plainly, "We'll have to eat."

"Of course, Malfoy."

They set off again, refraining from speaking, or trying to.

"You think everybody got here?" she asked him, looking for a second opinion.

"Probably not, I hope it was Potter or Weasel who died," he said smirking.

"How dare you! Yes its too bad that I can swim, some might have ended up like me, and falling into the water."

"Everybody did Granger, the life boats popped, nobody could repair them."

"That's terrible. Why are you smirking! That's not a _good _thing is it?" she said surprised, but why would Malfoy care, even for his dense cronies.

Some few hours later they were still walking, looking for signs of life.

"Oh, finally!" exclaimed Hermione, as she caught sight of a shoe sitting up on the beach. "I wonder who it belongs to." She handed it to Malfoy who shrugged.

They continued the walk, Hermione keeping the shoe with her. They rounded a corner of another point and saw, for real, people.

"Harry, Ron!" she called at the sight of a disgruntled Harry and Ron.

"Hey 'Mione, thats my shoe," said Ron approaching her. "You got stuck with –Malfoy?" He asked condemningly while putting his show back on.

Hermione chose to stay silent about Malfoy, and told him about the bananas.

"Oh, there are some into the forest a little bit," Harry informed her.

"Good, where are the others?" she asked critically.

"Some, Parvati, Lavender, Susan, Hannah and Padma are gathering food. Cho… Katie… and Marietta are over there, sitting," said Harry, "And the guys are somewhere, unknown. Not everybody turned up you know."

Hermione's eyes widened, "That's horrible, firewood?"

"Right he—" Ron's words were interrupted by a loud band coming from the forest, birds immediately cast up from the trees and the wind picked up suddenly, creating a windy atmosphere.

"What was that…" Ron said in a baby like voice.

Crows, ravens, toucans, and parrots all circled the Island at once, and flew back to their nests. The wind soon stopped and it was perfect again, but fear soon filled the air.

"What was that?" Harry inquired.

"I don't know…" Hermione mumbled, she didn't know everything, but it looked like an ancient ritual to her…

- - - - -

That night, they built a fire. It was mostly among friends, Slytherins at one, close knit friends at another. It was like each men for themselves, survival of the fittest; not that they couldn't conjure a fire with their wands.

Hermione was at first with Harry and Ron, but they left to talk with Seamus and Dean about their beloved quidditch. A breeze soon picked up; a comforting tropical breeze, smelling of mangoes, pineapples and the sea. It seemed to whisper her name, calling her.

"_Come here…_

"_Hermione… we need you… help us…_

"_Hermione, come…"_

She found her obedient, against her conscience, but to the wind. She got up and stepped silently into the humid night jungle, without thinking. This was most unlike Hermione, strolling through the forest at night. Many dangers awaited, tigers, leopards, quicksand, crocodiles, giant tarantulas with inch long fangs and lethal venom, vipers, boa constrictors ... and maybe about fifty more magical creatures she had read about.

"_Come here Hermione…" _The breeze continued to whisper, like a following shadow, mellowing her out.

Wandering she came to a humongous growth of bananas, mangos, pineapples, and even some berries all under the random rays of moonlight, awed she continued further, trekking until a giant ruin lay in her path.

"_Welcome… _It said.

"_Stay… eat… speak…_

"_Your always… welcome…"_

The word… woke her up. No she wasn't… she was in danger.

"What do you want!" she wailed, wondering is she was just possessed to come out here. She could see the wind; it was black, and orange, and red, and green, also blue.

"_We want… life… a shape…"_

"_Permanent… your… perfect."_

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she bellowed at them, when a sudden solid figure pushed her over, and they both tumbled down a few steps onto some freshly wet soil.

It was a human figure, but Hermione's vision was blurred and she wouldn't distinguish who it was, besides he was male. Picking her up and ran to a spot behind a large, tall thin wall like rock, blocking the wind out.

"What are you doing?" he cried.

"Nothing, I—"

"Don't know?"

"No… I don't…" she said somberly, shifting in his grip, feeling rock scrape her back.

Seconds later her vision cleared and she saw the shirt of figure who had taken her away. He had her sitting up against the rock, and seemed to be covering her from something. She looked up to see the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy, looking down on her not bitterly, but almost _softly._

"Why did you save me?"

"What you think I don't care about human life forms?"

"No, as a matter of fact I --didn't…

"But it's me… mudblood? Granger?"

His grip loosened, and he took a step back and looked around the clearing, seeing vines hang down from tall, noticeably old trees, and palm trees alike. He sighed, as he shoved her up against the wall and held her closely, with Hermione trying to resist

"What was that about?" she asked him, escaping his grip marching into the open.

_Hermione… _it whispered as a dagger sliced the air and she screamed loudly moving out of its path.

"What on earth?" she breathed as she ran back to the wall drawing her wand.

"Do you know what you were talking to? Those different colored winds?"

"No."

"Neither do I, but I thought I saw one."

"Oh, why again, would, _you_ care about my wellbeing?" she demanded.

"Just the same, I don't know."

Hermione was smarter that that, there was a reason, and she would find out.

"Mmm, lets go shall we, suppose their gone?" she said advancing towards a the path she came out here on, and followed it, avoiding another embarrassing converse with Malfoy.

Stepping out of the jungle ahead of Malfoy about twenty feet looked nearly suspicious. Hermione soon remembered her hunger. If only they were still on the ship, they would have had an exquisite dinner, and then a delectable desert. _It's too dark to get some fruit too, should have done it when you had the chance._ She thought.

Looking around towards the black starry horizon she sat down on a log and removed her shoes and stockings. Inhaling a deep breath of fresh air she crossed the beach headed toward the water. Which wasn't warm, nor cold. The island was in a dark solitude of danger. Everything seemed to whisper and talk, colored winds that whisper? Birds circuiting the island? Strange bangs?

Like a slap in the face she had a horrendous thought. Something _else_ as in others may be inhabiting the island? Storming her brain to think of a possibly rare creature it would be.

"Shapes…" she whispered.

_It couldn't be Lethifolds, they smother you, not attract you. _She thought logically scratching the bridge of her nose pushing up a pair of invisible classes.

She was worried they wouldn't make it off the island alive. Whatever those things were, they will me most likely lethal. The glowing harvest moon reflected off of the oceans water. What ocean was this anyway? Certainly _not_ the pacific. The island was definitely seemed like the kind of island you would associate to swaying palm trees and tropical fruits, but as long as those others are here you wouldn't.

Sparkling stars always attracted Hermione to a window, or even better a dark field. She could see Venus, Phoenix, Delphinus, and Pisces, only some of the stars visible in the skies. She guessed that they were down south somewhere, far away from their original destination. Hagrid had seemed a little antsy at dinner the night before they sunk; they never saw him that way before, ever. He probably knew the ship was going off course, for he and Dumbledore had been in hushed conversation all throughout the meal.

The underwater mountain must have been exactly as Dumbledore had said, "quite unavoidable." Hermione gained back a sense of reality, realizing it was late, the moon was nearly to the west of the island, it passed overhead hours ago, leaving the east side in a blanketed darkness that scared the knickers off of a few seventh year girls, and _even boys._

Sleepily Hermione fumbled for a banana on a tree and settled in a spot by the fire near Harry and Ron, who were sound asleep, both snowing like chainsaws. Finishing she grumbled and tossed the peels into the fire and fell into a sound, comforting yet distorted to the current updatesof the circumstances she was in, a farfetched dreamland.

_She was at home, a warm sunny summers morning, the living room smelled of citronella candles and the kitchen on coffee. The glorious golden sunshine shining thought the French doors. Through them she saw unrealistically blue lagoon. Walking to the doors she looked out taking in every cedar, fur and pine, every eagle, raven and sparrow, every koi pond, water jug, and pipe hose. She looked around the room examining every inch. To her left was a beautifully carved glossy wooden door, she went to open the doors. They wouldn't budge._

_Frantically dashing to the kitchen in search of a key or something to open that door, curiosity had gotten to her. Her house had turned into a sea side cottage. It was not a strange room though, it had the same features of her own house, but was more exquisite._

_Finding a key she hurried back to the door, upon entering the key into the lock and turning it the house started to rumble and shake. Loud wails, groans and howls escaped cracks and crevices._

_After it ceased nothing was out of place. Not the porcelain otter her mother had given her, nor the crystal chandelier. Pushing the door open to her horror books upon books lay in piles and heaps, broken glass and windows, and wet soggy floors. It was the Hogwarts library destroyed…_

"_Noooooooooooooooooo…!" she wailed into her hands. "Noooooooooo!"_

Hermione woke up breathing heavily in a cold sweat. Swiftly sitting bold upright she looked around examining her surroundings. Ron and Harry snoring. Seventh year girls whispering to each other in fear of wild animals. Slytherins sleeping gingerly off a little behind the trees just barely in view.


	3. III : Torture on the Riverbank

Chapter III – Torture on the Riverbank

The whole week went past in what seemed like a blur, Hermione, who seemed the only logical one on the island called a meeting. So grudgingly the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins all gathered and listed to Hermione speak.

"I think wee need to be a little more organized," she said to them. "Firstly, we need to get a signal fire started if we ever want to be rescued. Secondly, we need to build shelters for us to sleep in uncase it rains. And thirdly, I need _everyone_ to help. We also need to find the rest of us, there are more."

Most of the students groaned at the mention of 'help'. "I'm not helping _these_ filthy mongrels," Malfoy spat bitterly. Hermione gave him a murderous stare. It would be strange how after Malfoy saving Hermione for her hatred of him to escalate but it did. Somehow her loathing for him rose, possibly because he knew something about those winds, which Hermione even didn't know, only that they probably weren't _wind_. She hadn't told anybody not even Harry and Ron, at least not yet she would have to know more.

So that afternoon everybody worked some when looking for fruit to pick, others for meat. As others dug a pit at the edge of the jungle, lined it with flat rocks and shells and slowly filled it with fresh water from the river. Some started a search party, and Hermione, Harry, Ron and a few others built shelters. The shelters had roofs made out of palm branches woven with vines and drift wood and logs stuck into the sad to hold them up, they slightly resembled those Hawaiian tiki huts.

When they had finished Hermione went for a walk.

Trudging thought the soft floor of the jungle as the sunlight flooded in between trees. She arrived at a bend in the river where the water gathered and was reasonably calm. There she removed her clothing, all but a melon green bra and her panties. Slowly she waded into the cool water, when she was up to her waist she stopped and dipped her school clothes in and wrung them out. Returning to the margin on pebbles she hung her clothing to dry on a branch that was at the moment flooded with radiant sunlight.

Hermione sat down onto a smooth water eroded rock skimming her foot over the surface of the water. After a couple moments of this she plunged into the water and swam around. Resurfacing she heard a snap of a twig. Gasping Hermione turned around.

"Who's there?" she stammered hoping for it to not be the worst.

"Sorry," said the voice of Parvati Patil. Hermione was relieved. "I didn't know you were here, I was going to take a bath myself."

"No, no, it's alright. I thought you might be one of the boys," Hermione told her turning around as Parvati clambered into the water.

"Oh," she said, "lets hope there are none around, you can never really know."

Parvati left a while later, leaving Hermione alone again. She then took of the rest of her clothing, if you would call a bra and panties clothes she tossed them onto a warm rock so they could dry.

Then she hears yet another snap, then a grunt, then a thud. This _definitely _was a boy.

"OK," she snapped looking around for a sign of a boy she snatched her wand from the rock, "who's there?"

Draco Malfoy stepped out onto the shore.

"You!" Hermione said angrily pointing her wand at him. "What are you doing here now, and how, how long have you been here watching me?"

"Long enough," he said, "but sorry, mudblood, I'm not interested."

Hermione scowled at him, flabbergasted.

"Th-the whole time! You s-snake, y- you, you—"

"I know, Granger, don't my ravishing good looks just make you stutter?" she said grinning.

Inhaling she tried to muster up something nasty to call him.

"YOU FOUL, PISSANT FUCKNUGGET!" she screamed aiming her want at the center of his chest.

"And what can you do about it, Granger?" he sneered with a false sense of safety.

"Waddiwasi!" she shouted as a large rock was being hurtled toward him.

Screaming like a girl he tried to escape and narrowly did so as a slightly smaller one landed on his gut.

Getting out of the water she asked him fiercely, "What do you know about those winds?"

"What?" he whimpered.

"Those winds, you know more about them than I do!" she regarded staring down at him unmercifully. "Tell me!"

When his nose began to shrink he decided to tell her, squeaking he said: "They are shape changers, they never die! They can posses your body!"

"Is that all you know?" she quizzed him as his nose started shrinking again.

"They always take the form of wind, but they never want to. When you can see the wind then it's them."

"And how do you know this?" she pressed on.

"Father told me about them, before he was sent to Azkaban! They have a contract with the Dark Lord!"

"That's all?"

"Yes, that's all I know!" he said nearly sobbing.

Hermione lifted the boulder off of his gut and brought his nose to its normal size. Then she realized it. She was completely stark naked. Going red at the fact Malfoy had seen it too she attempted to cover herself with only her hands.

"Just go Malfoy!" she snapped with a note of embarrassment and as swift as the wind changed back into her clothes that had already dried.

For the rest of the day Hermione sat on the beach weaving mats out of vines for the shelters. In total they had build five, and could have to complete them the following day and then one after. Now every time Malfoy was talking to his fellow Slytherins her face could turn deep violet from behind the shadow her brown curls cast onto her face. She didn't expect to get such information out of Malfoy so soon, nor that very day.

When she had completed the mat she put it onto one of the shelters and went to find Harry and Ron.

"I Hermione," said Harry when she said herself next to him.

"Hi Harry, Ron, I have to tell you something." And she told them all about the 'shape changers' but not about torturing Malfoy only that he just spilled it out, she didn't have to tell them _every _skeleton in her closet.

"Here? On this island?" Ron murmured whimpering.

"Yes Ron, so we have to be careful, they can possess bodies," she informed him.

"They can?" Harry asked surprised.

"And they have a contract with You-Know-Who!"

"That's what Malfoy said? How can you trust his word for it?" Harry asked.

"He said his father told him, and his father is a Death Eater. Well, I'm going to bed now," Hermione said and wandered off to a shelter to sleep.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy with home schooling and reporting to my online teachers because its report care time. So please review, I love to hear what you think!


End file.
